


Until Dawn

by brokenskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Anal Fingering, Angst and Feels, Basically the sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Sex, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Maybe there's plot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenskies/pseuds/brokenskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi gently shushed him and gingerly kissed the tears off his cheeks. He did not offer words of comfort. He did not offer words of false cheer.</p><p>Everything was not okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Seems like someone has gone and fallen into IwaOi hell and has no hope nor wish of ever climbing back out.

Iwaizumi does not understand. Maybe he never will. He sure knows that he never wants to. 

War is coming. Before it descended on the country, chaos was already settling in. Iwaizumi could almost taste the panic in the air, hear the anxiety rustling through the autumn trees, see the forced smiles on the faces of people who were trying their very best to pretend that all was fine and nothing was wrong.

They were wrong to do that, Iwaizumi knows. Yet he still does not understand. 

Millions of healthy youths aged 18 to 25 regardless of gender were enlisted in the military. It was compulsory. No questions asked. There was to be war, who else was there to fight for their country and attain glory? Sufficient soldiers have to be churned out before the day rumbles forward.

Thousands of youths  _unfit_ for the military were to be left behind. What can one do with a disability? They were the  _lucky_ ones. The ones who would manage to escape their cruel fate. 

 

 

No one thought twice that they were actually the ones who would suffer the most, the ones who would be watching wide eyed as their friends and family and everyone they knew marched out into the inferno, eaten alive by the war. The ones left behind.

* * *

 

Oikawa dragged his feet all the way down the corridor. He felt a heavy sense of foreboding, the long hallway felt like it was slowly closing in on him as he performed his death march to Iwa chan's door. 

Coming to face it he sucked in a deep breath, letting it out in a long drawn out sigh. He fiddled with his hair, fingers buzzing with nervous energy. He looked straight at the door and put on his brightest smile which had never failed him in any situation. It collapsed. His bottom lip quivered. Settling for an easier neutral expression, he rang the bell.

As if Iwaizumi had been waiting, the door yawned open almost instantly and Oikawa felt his carefully constructed mask crack. Fragile lines forming all over its surface. He would not, could not bring himself to lay eyes on his face. 

A hand shot out and roughly dragged him into the apartment, the door slamming in their wake. Much like a gunshot. Oikawa winced at the association. 

Iwaizumi's lips were already roughly pressed to his, parting smoothly without hesitation. Oikawa was pushed into the wall with so much force he felt dazed. Or probably it was because of the burning kiss he was sharing with Iwa chan, who was viciously swiping his tongue across the interior of his mouth, lips bruising. Oikawa reciprocated in turn. However Iwaizumi pushed, Oikawa returned it. 

"Wait Iwa chan...your.." he managed to gasp out. He felt like every breath was not enough as his heartbeat echoed through his ears, hammering its rhythm in his blood. 

Before he could utter another word, Iwaizumi stopped him with another bruising kiss, stealing the barely caught breath out of Oikawa's mouth. His tongue traversed from his lips to his exposed throat as Oikawa tilted his chin back with a groan. 

Before he knew it, Iwaizumi's hands were deftly popping his buttons, weathered palms wandering down his chest. Oikawa shivered as he felt one nipple being pinched as Iwaizumi cruelly bit down on an earlobe. It was a perfect mix of sharp pain and pleasure. Just right for Oikawa. 

Now Iwaizumi's lips were on his other nipple, sucking and tugging lightly as his other hand roamed further down, stroking past Oikawa's abs. Oikawa could only but try his best to supress the harassed moan that bubbled from his throat. 

"How long?" Iwa chan's voice rasped. Rough and velvet smooth at the same time. It sounded more withdrawn and colder than usual, void of all humour. His hands continued their exploration, smoothing over each contour of Oikawa's sculpted body. They rested innocently on the dips of his hip bones as Iwaizumi's eyes flashed dangerously from above Oikawa's crotch area. 

Oikawa knew exactly what he was asking. He wished fervently that he didn't. By answering Iwa chan, it seemed as if the both of them would have fully come to terms with their fates. And Oikawa definitely has not. Not ever. He felt his plush bottom lip, kissed swollen and pink, tremble. He squinted his eyes hard, willing tears not to form. 

Iwaizumi ignored Oikawa's display of emotion despite the deep clench of his own heart. Oikawa was as transparent as glass, no matter how tempered. To Iwaizumi, at least. Choosing to proceed with his advances, he grabbed at Oikawa's pants with an almost brutish force and tore it off his hips and upper thighs, letting it hang around his mid thighs. It revealed a very appealing sight of Oikawa's fully hard cock, weeping pre cum that seeped through his boxers, marking it with a delicate stain. Iwaizumi boldly ground his palm against the length of it, making Oikawa's hips jump forward as he gasped loudly. 

Iwaizumi pushed back his hips, hard. "Sensitive, are we?" He breathed. Oikawa could only whine in response, his breaths coming hard. Iwaizumi pulled down the boxers to release the head which was flushed pink and so very hard. He ducked his head down and gave it a kitten lick, blowing careful breaths directly onto the most sensitive regions of Oikawa's cock. 

Oikawa could only writhe helplessly under the bruising force of Iwaizumi's fingertips. His hips gyrating, searching for more. "More... Iwa chan please!" He pleaded. Another kitten lick, another breath of air. Oikawa could not believe how he was going to pieces just because of these. Yet Iwaizumi was no doubt an expert of Oikawa's wants and needs. He was also no doubt a horrible tease. 

Finally, Iwaizumi took his cock fully into his own mouth, all the way deep into his throat. He hummed and started bobbing his head up and down, eyes slowly falling closed. Oikawa dragged in each breath with effort, he felt as if his lungs had swallowed ash and each intake of air ignited flames. He buried his fingers deep into Iwa chan's soft hair as he exhaled. Fingers gripped even tighter as he felt himself slowing climbing uphill in perfect wetness and heat. As if Iwaizumi sensed it, he hollowed his cheeks and immediately started sucking with more tight pressure. His tongue deftly stroking the underside of Oikawa's cock, adding that extra stimulation to the too-tight envelope of wet heat. 

Oikawa's voice fell into a desperate tone, his moans turned high pitched as he bucked uncontrollably into Iwa chan's mouth, surrounding himself in even more tightness and wetness. "Ahhh! Iwa chan!" He shuddered as he felt the pressure building in his cock, his limbs were buzzing, with pleasure or numbness, he did not care. 

With a whimper, Oikawa came with a strong spurt as he fucked hard into Iwaizumi's mouth. Iwaizumi's eyes were still closed as he swallowed every last drop of come. He allowed Oikawa to have free reign as Oikawa rode out his orgasm, hips still shaking hard. "Iwa chan..." he sighed as he came back down, body still buzzing. Oikawa detched himself from Iwaizumi's lips and went down on his knees to lay gentle kisses to his face, the face of the person he loved even more than himself. The face he would never tire of seeing first thing in the morning and last thing in the night. The face of the person he never wanted to be separated from. 

 "Bedroom?" Oikawa asked. "We have until dawn."

"Until dawn?" Iwaizumi echoed, voice disbelieving. It was for the first time that night Oikawa heard emotion in Iwa chan's voice. 

Swiftly, they moved to the bedroom, Oikawa gently shoved Iwaizumi onto the bed as he tossed his own shirt to the side with a sort of half smile. A smile of acceptance. At least they will still have this. Oikawa stared down at Iwaizumi's dishevelled state, eyes roving up and down, trying to imprint every frame of Iwaizumi in the forefront of his mind.

Iwaizumi sat up and stripped off his shirt. He greedily drank in the sight of Oikawa in his full naked glory, working to swallow the pain that came with it, his heart tangled up in knots over the fact that this may be the last time he saw Oikawa, naked or not. His eyes glinted with locked up emotions. He would not, could not, afford to show any shred of emotion. It was better this way. Iwaizumi was already adept at hiding his feelings from everyone including himself anyway. He ignored the small shiver in his hands as he reached down for his pants.

"Let me," Oikawa moved quickly to his side and drew his pants off his legs with the utmost care. Iwaizumi scoffed. He almost wanted to kick at him. "Iwa chan..." Oikawa pouted, looking hurt. Iwaizumi scoffed again, this time even more exaggerated. "Iwa chan!" Oikawa pounced onto him, earning a surprised huff of laughter from him. For a split second, they made eye contact, then both of them burst into laughter. Even through the haze of clenching bitterness in their hearts, it felt good to laugh. 

The laughter died down into the atmosphere, morphing into something almost tangible in the space between the two of them. Then it was a frenzy of clashing lips and teeth clacking together, arms wound tight around one another like both of them never wanting to let go. Tears finally slid from the corners of Oikawa's eyes until they tasted the salt on their tongues, the whimpers in their shared breaths. Oikawa was wracked with sobs and he did not care a bit about the snot and tears all over his face. Iwaizumi gently shushed him and gingerly kissed the tears off his cheeks. He did not offer words of comfort. He did not offer words of false cheer.

Everything was not okay.

"Come Iwa chan," Oikawa dragged down his boxers with a motion. "I want to feel you in me for the last time-" 

"Don't you dare say that." Iwaizumi hissed. He knew in his heart that this was all due to his selfish instincts, yet he can't help himself. "Right." Oikawa grinned. "Perhaps I'll come back." The tremble in his voice and the wrinkle at the corner of his lips betrayed his flippant words. Oikawa probably knows it too. Two can always play a game. 

They resumed their kissing, this time with hints of desperation and neediness. Tongues entangling, lips fitting and breaking apart and fitting together again like well worn puzzle pieces. Iwaizumi broke the kiss and started carving teeth marks into the planes of Oikawa's chest, lips sucking hard at the edge of his collarbone. Each nip drew a sharp breath from Oikawa as he felt his half hard cock twitch to life with each jolt of pleasure pain. With a moan, he reached down and wrapped his hand around Iwaizumi's length, thumb circling the slit and forcing precum to dribble out. His fingers closed tightly around it and pumped up and down, drawing more wetness out of Iwaizumi with each confident stroke. Iwaizumi grunted. He looked down and admired his handiwork. Blooming purple and red marks dotted Oikawa's throat, collarbones and chest, standing out against the milky white of his smooth skin much like stars in the night sky. 

Oikawa's pupils were blown wide as they gazed into Iwaizumi's face with an open expression. "Come Iwa chan, I can't wait..." he whimpered. He got onto his knees, with his chin resting on Iwaizumi's shoulder, ass waving in the air away from Iwaizumi. Oikawa reached a hand behind and inserted two fingers into himself with a long moan, sinking all the way in to his second knuckle. "Iwa chan..." he gasped, voice needy. He thrust his fingers in and out until his hips were meeting each thrust. Iwaizumi could almost feel every breath he gasped, every moan he uttered in his body. Each sound of pleasure right by his ear went straight down to his cock. "Iwa chan.. before I came... I prepared...for you..." Oikawa panted in his ear, each wash of breath over Iwaizumi's ear caused him to shudder. Oikawa was driving him crazy. 

With a guttural groan, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into his lap, lining his cockhead with the pink pucker of Oikawa's ass. "Yes yes..." Oikawa almost sighed as he sank onto Iwaizumi's cock all the way to the hilt, barely wincing. Iwaizumi shuddered hard as he entered the tight wet heat of Oikawa. He felt as if it was drawing him in, welcoming him. He swallowed around a moan as he started fucking into the delicious heat wrapped around him. His heart almost stuttering to a stop when he heard Oikawa choke out his name in a moan. Oikawa resting his head by his ear during sex was definitely not a good idea. He could blow his load from merely hearing his voice. 

Iwaizumi slowly found a rhythm as he fucked shallow then deep alternately with each thrust of his cock. Each time, he hit Oikawa's prostate with well practiced precision. Oikawa practically screamed with each thrust and tried to no avail to muffle his cries against Iwa chan's shoulder. He started to clench tighter and tighter around Iwaizumi until he squeezed his eyes tight and bit his lip to prevent himself from cumming on the spot. The pressure and heat mixed together was getting unbearable as Oikawa managed to clench even tighter around him. "Ahh! Oikawa!" His voice cracked as it came out in a half moan. Iwaizumi gritted his teeth and started to fuck harder into Oikawa with strong thrusts, meeting his prostate with so much force that Oikawa could only gasp for air, choking on his moans, his body instinctively pushing downwards to meet each deep thrust. Iwaizumi was already beginning to see stars as his vision flared before his eyes. His hands gripped so tightly onto Oikawa's hips that he was sure he would see identical finger shaped bruises on each side. As he felt himself nosediving over the edge, Iwaizumi started fucking faster and shallower with each thrust, hips working overtime.

Oikawa hands found purchase on his back, nails scrabbling with the effort to keep up with his breaths. His heart was not going to last as it hammered at breakneck speed. He felt a final thrust directly where he needed it and screamed out his lover's name as he came all over both of their stomachs. Iwaizumi joined him a second later with a loud groan and he felt a wet warmth travel up his gut. Oikawa shivered in pleasure at the sensation as Iwaizumi continued fucking him into over sensitivity. His mouth worked but not a sound escaped as he breathlessly gasped for air, breathing erratic. 

When Iwa chan stopped, he felt well spent as the both of them collapsed into the bed, Iwaizumi's hands coming up to wrap tightly around him. The stickiness of Oikawa's cum forgotten, going cold between their shared warmth. 

Oikawa felt a feathery kiss on his temple and he nuzzled even closer into Iwa chan's neck. He reveled in this short moment of his afterglow where everything seemed surreal. He gave a tentative clench to Iwa chan's cock which was still in him. He did not mind the intrusion at all. Hell, he could live his whole life with Iwa chan buried deep in him and he would not have minded. It felt so  _right_ when they were together like this. It was so much more than just the physical aspect and Oikawa could not get over how this fact kept making his cheeks flush with warmth every time it occurred to him. When they were together, he felt well and truly loved.

His heart gave such a sharp twist that he flinched. He sucked in a quick breath as it clenched wildly. The tears came soon after. Silent ones, unlike his sobbing previously. The tears flowed down his cheeks onto Iwa chan's neck, tracking a path down to the bedspread.

Iwaizumi froze when he felt the tears. No. He would not cry. At all. Pain already seemed like his new best friend as he felt another deep ache in his chest, which was slowly hollowing out with each second closer to them separating.  _Until dawn... that was all they have left..._

Iwaizumi could only clutch his hands all the more tighter around Oikawa, stroking soothingly down his back. They were flush against one another without a centimeter of space between them. Oikawa sniffed a little and managed to nuzzle even closer when there was already no apparent space leftover. Words were futile. Words of any kind. So the both of them spoke the language they shared, the language of subtle gestures and small movements that only two can speak.

So they basked in each other's company, took solace from each other's heartbeat. It was all there was for them. Their even breaths were their lullabies as they fell into dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

The morning after

Iwaizumi pushed himself upright as he squinted around the bright sunlight flooding into the room. He sleepily rubbed at his eye with a knuckle, the sheets still felt warm from the both of them sleeping together-

_Sunlight... Oikawa!_

His heart stood still. Was this what it felt like to die? He would surely welcome it. He slammed his fist into his left thigh with a quick motion, screaming out all his pain and frustration, all that was pent up within him since he heard the news. 

Now the tears arrive, long overdue. The person he wept for now he may never see again. 

Everything was hurting. His head, his chest, his leg. His goddamned leg. The leg that allowed him to walk with a slight limp on his best days and crippled him with pain on his worst. The leg that destined him to this fate of being left behind by Oikawa. He would not stand for this. Tears gushed out from his eyes as he crinkled them and gritted his teeth hard. His heart was non existent, carried away by the man who left him sleeping alone. The hollow left behind ached, it ached with such a terrible feeling of loneliness, of fear, of the fact that there was absolutely nothing that could be done to change all that. 

Through the haze of tears, he noticed on his bedside table, a note. Heartbreakingly short.  

**My beloved Iwa chan.**

Damn Oikawa and his stupid blocky handwriting that was so unlike him. Damn him and his beautiful handwriting. 

**it's better this way. Seeing your peaceful expression, without a wrinkle of anger or fear or worry, I think I can die happy.**

**Loving you always**

**Tooru**

Fresh tears clouded his sight and he struggled for each breath as they caught in his windpipe, smothered by his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been long since I've posted or written anything but there you go.  
> Thank you for reading, please drop a comment if something bugs you and kudos are definitely appreciated :)
> 
> do you guys think this fic has potential for a series??
> 
> Rant to me: brokenskies.tumblr.com


End file.
